The Dawn of a New Air : introduction
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: "The boundaries which divides Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and the other begins ?" Edgar Allen Poe
1. Prologue

My life has never been what we could call normal.

Unfortunately, it took me just over seventeen years to fully understand the true meaning of my presence on this earth. Or rather, what I had learned to call it : this world.

Obviously I always thought that I had this second chance for a reason. Otherwise why, myself, among so good person deserving more to live than me, had been chosen to undergo this experience out of the ordinary?

Honestly, this had probably been the issue weighing on my mind during those seventeen long years.

Why ? Why and why?

What had I done to suddenly have the opportunity to breathe again the abundant smell of these trees ? To feel again the freshness and moisture on my pale face?

So many questions that had remained unanswered for so long that I had almost forgotten them.

However, as the proverb said, everything was a matter of patience. And now that I finally had an answer to my questions, I was not so sure I wanted to forget my last months.

Among those long years full of questions, this past year was probably the one that finally opened my eyes.

The one where I had probably felt the most alive. Unfortunately, as an epic of ancient Greece happiness always came with a price.

And this time I was not sure I could live again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **"She loved mysteries so much that she became one."**_

* * *

What would you say if I told you that I had lived in an alternative world for nearly seventeen years? Shocking, right?  
The truth was that I had indeed lived a whole other life before this one.

 _I was born on February 1, 1996 and died on November 11, 2017._

And now I was back in 2009.

Things have escalated rather quickly will you tell me ?! Wait a bit, I can tell you more in detail.

At first, I did not fully understand what was happening. For a matter of fact, when I was born again, my memories were not as accurate as they are today. Not to mention that the barrier of learning was definitely present. Looking back, it was quite logical. After all, it would probably disrupt more than one if a newborn had the full capacity for language.

Anyway, as my new learning, I could remove some difference at home.

Like the fact that Peneloppe and Pedro Danielles were not my original parents. Wherever my aversion to broccoli was certainly not a novelty.

The strange and frightening dreams of an ego far too old for my stadium were also part of the process.

The advanced school level and the boredom more than evident in each of my classes also led me to believe that I was somewhat out of the ordinary.  
Although it could still pass as a simple case of hyperactivity or even a gifted child.

It was only during my tenth year in this world that I fully understood that I was not only a child with an extraordinary intelligence and memories of another life.

 _June 20, 1997,_  
 _Santa Monica, LA_

 _It was our first vacation outside of our small town of Wisconsin. Dad had made a considerable effort this year and the bonuses accumulated during the year had certainly paid off._

 _Personally, I could not really worry right now as I was just enjoying the hot rays of the sun on my skin._  
 _A chocolate pistachio ice cream in my hand, I just waltzed in space under the eyes of my parents. Or at least, my other parents._

 _I was not sure of this feeling but I knew they were not the first people to teach me their wisdom of mind and heart._

 _Watch both sides before crossing, don't eat full mouth, sit down properly, don't forget to say hello etc. all these preachers had already long ago instilled in my brain._

 _Still, I could only oblige myself to follow these instructions again as a docile child. Certainly part of me was a little frustrated when Peneloppe-mom forbade me to watch the Halloween series because I was supposedly too young._

 _If she knew the content of my dream last night. I was almost certain that a high school party was not really her favorite dream for her little princess._

 _The view of the Panton shook me off like the flaming lights of Pacific Park. I always had a fascination with fair. A fact that had the gift of giving gray hair to my new parents._

 _But let's go back to the main point. The moment I knew._

 _As I said, I just walked without worry in the world. My ice cream in my hand and the sun's rays cradling my skin, I did not really care where I was going. It was until a pair of hands stopped me in my climb soon followed by an alarming gasp._

 _I immediately turned my head toward the source of my stop just to frown at the sight of an old bohemian woman._

 _She wore a sort of veil around the head with little pearls embedded here and there on the eggplant-colored cloth._

 _See ? Even my sense of detail was much more pronounced than an average ten-year-old girl._

 _" What are you ? " The woman with the sparkling blue eyes suddenly made me expand my puppies eyes in puzzlement. "So much strength of spirit ! "_

 _An alarm bell rang suddenly in the back of my head at that moment and I knew I had to get away from this woman. Not only because Peneloppe had taught me that being a foreigner meant danger, but simply because I was not ready for what was to follow._

 _The ice had fallen from my hands as I was trying to free myself from the old woman's iron grip._

 _Unfortunately, she seemed to have a firm grip on my shoulders letting me wince as she shook her head again in bewilderment. " Where do you come from ? "_  
 _During all this time, I could only think of one thing. I wanted to get out of her embrace. Her questions became increasingly jerky and my instinct shouted at me to get out of here._

 _It was only when Peneloppe's and Pedro's distraught voice echoed behind our abnormal duet that I realized I'd ventured a little too far._

 _" Dan ! Dan Rosa Danielles! Dan ! "_

 _I immediately turned my head towards the source of screams simply to widen further my frightened eyes at the sight of the couple. " I'm here ! Daddy, mommy ! "_

 _" Oh my God ! Dan ! Hailed Peneloppe by stopping abruptly at my height before literally tearing me from the claws of the bohemian to swallow me in a hug. "Don't ever do us something like that again, girl! I thought we lost you! "_

 _I could not help but hug her back before remembering at that moment the presence of the strange woman in the agreement of Pedro's voice. "Thank god you have found our little girl! "_

 _My mother and I immediately turned to the woman and I gauged her now with suspicion and uncertainty as she kept her unnaturally blue eyes on me with a pensive expression._

 _"On the contrary, I would say that it was your daughter who found me. "_

 _At that, I had immediately frowned in a bad feeling. Another sign of my age much more advanced ? I frowned more than most kids my age._

 _The obvious silence of my parents indicated their discomfort as the woman just continued to fix myself._

 _At least that was what she finally raised her eyes to meet the two adults now flanking my sides. "It's a very special little girl that you have here! "_

 _" Uh thank you ? " My mother had blown, turning to my father with warning. "Pedro. "_

 _"Right! I'm sorry but we have to go! Thank you for finding our little baby. "_

 _With that, my father had barely given the woman time to say more. He had just pushed me and my mother with him to impose as much distance as possible between us and the stranger._

 _After that, we went back to the hotel where my parents had reminded me of the rules about strangers. And as innocuous as it may have seemed, this meeting with this gypsy had totally changed my life._

Even today I did not know how she did it. Whether it was a mere sign of chance or a new turning point in my life, this meeting had confirmed the one and only thing I was now certain of.

I was not of this world.

Of course I seemed pretty calm about it now, but when you had close to a lifetime of memory and seventeen years of experience to get used to it, it tended to make you react that way.

Plus, it was not really that bad. I remembered very little of people in my other life. Only the main lines. Not to mention that my past experiences allowed me to avoid replaying certain mistakes.

Like accepting this drink from the most beautiful boy of my freshman year. Or even try to please this popular girl in the hope of climbing the social ladder of high school.

Unfortunately it also came with disadvantages. Like losing interest in things I already experienced. High school for example.

Why bother to iron the same things. It was boring to die. A fact that Peneloppe and Pedro had understood very quickly.

They had immediately pulled me from school benches for home schooling. It was certainly more interesting for me.

At least, it gave me a lot more time to give myself an education without having to relive the worst moments of my other life.

It turns out I was not a kind of big social butterfly in my old life let alone now.

Especially after the incident last year.

It turned out that it was only at that moment that I fully realized where I was. The comparison had taken some time to catch up with my initial shock but I knew exactly where I was now. Or at least, in what world.

 _April 24, 2004,_  
 _Settle,_

 _It was during this famous evening that I fully realized the world or rather the universe in which I was._

 _I decided to go to the local library to entertain my old spirit with some worthy literature. After all, we were going to move out and I was pretty sure the little town of Forks was not going to be as busy as Settle._

 _At that moment, I had not thought of anything more. It was a simple move to a nearby town._  
 _Peneloppe had told me that she had grown up in this city and she thought it would be the ideal environment for me. Perhaps even to try a new integration within a school institution. If only I had known that it involved so much more._

 _Unfortunately, all I was concerned about at the time was just reading books._

 _I had just finished Diderot's last work and wanted to immerse myself more in the works of philosophers of the time. I found a kind of comfort in their wisdom of mind and their vision of a world in revolution._

 _It made me think of myself somehow. A person trying to adapt in a world that was not his. In an era that was not his._

 _Unfortunately, to be done I had asked Pedro to drop me. As a result, he was also my return._

 _He worked in this small Mexican restaurant on the other side of the city. He was a cook and he certainly had reconciled me with my love for cooking._

 _Sometimes I thought that I could literally go through all this life changing journey just to taste one of Pedro's dishes again. He was talented like that._

 _I knew for a fact that my first father was not really an ace of the kitchen but I was convinced that he had other I was unable to remember and over the years I decided to stop forcing myself to remember. The life I had at the time was enough for me._

 _Unfortunately, I was far from imagining the new twist of my life._

 _It was late, much later than expected when Pedro came to pick me up on the steps of the library. Well after closing in reality. I had to run in the thundering rain to reach the passenger side of the truck before slamming the door behind me with a sigh. The heat of the vehicle a strong contrast with the weather outside._

 _The ride had been moderately filled with a joke from Pedro about my extraordinary intelligence and the famous rolls of my eyes on my part._

 _However, the rain had only worsened and it was such that we could barely see the road in front of us._

 _As a result, Pedro had seen the vehicle overturned in the middle of the road too late._

 _I remembered the squeaky braking sound, the truck deviating from the road and the long slide along the asphalt before we hit the vehicle already on the ground. The shock was such that my breath was cut. I had tried to cling to the handle above the door in a last instinct of preservation before turning my horrified eyes towards my father._

 _Everything seemed to have been slowed down from that moment. His eyes wide as he dropped the wheel to put his arm in front of me, the flash of light, the feeling of leaving my seat as the vehicle left the road in a barrel, the brightness of the glasses maliciously piercing my clothes to lodge under my skin and pain. The deafening pain in my eardrums as my head hit the windshield violently in our fall._

 _At that moment, a black blanket of silence enveloped me in which my old memories returned to me._

 _It was like an accelerated science fiction movie. My father, John, my mother, Georgia, my little brother, Philippe and a series of endless memories until the final moment of my death._

 _My first death._

 _The pain was such that my heart rose in my chest. A scream left my lips as the consciousness regained possession of my body._

 _At first I thought I was starting a new kind of life. One moment, I blinked to remove the blinding light and the other I could smell the smell of blood, gas and smoke._

 _I could practically hear my heart in my chest as I realized it was not like that famous day at the maternity ward. It was far from confusing and reassuring._  
 _It was the exact opposite as I felt a new numbing pain all over my body. My arm lying at an unlikely angle awoke a new scream in the back of my throat before I turned my head to the side to fully realize the magnitude of the situation._

 _My most recent memories merged with my elders and I finally realized where I was._

 _The accident._

 _"Da-d-"_

 _The words were stuck in my throat as I tried to call for the man by my side. I was unable to move any of my limbs without releasing a horrible scream of pain. It was like I was on fire. The pain was such that I felt my head about to give way. My neck was stiff and numb and my right leg seemed crushed into several pieces._  
 _I dripped blood on my lips sending me into a new frenzy of panic. I could feel my limbs trembling as I struggled like numbness to reach my father._

 _"Ped-Pedro! "_

 _My heart sank back into my chest as I suddenly saw the man who had raised me, the one who had brought a sense of comfort despite my persistent feeling of abnormality, lying unconscious against the steering wheel. A large cut adorned his forehead, and an even more prominent line of blood lay on his forehead. I saw a drop squirted on the broken windshield making me want to throw up. Or it may have been the effect of shock coupled with pain._

 _Anyway, I knew we could not stay here._

 _I forced against my neck numb to look at my leg just to realize I was stuck. A new feeling of panic increased my blood pressure along my limbs in anguish before I cast my sights on my father again. I tried to call him, to shake him with my still free hand, and ignore the bits of glass piercing my skin._

 _Someone had to help us._

 _I tried again to call for my father, in vain before suddenly jumping at the sudden agreement of a crumple of jail. I turned my head sharply towards the source of the noise before giving a deafening cry to the feeling of my stretching muscles._

 _The rain seemed to have stopped as I watched the other burning vehicle at the other end of the road. My heart blew for the people still inside before I realized that it could happen very soon to us if we did not get out of here quicker._

 _However, my gaze was not slow to widen at the sight of a figure lying near the other car accident._

 _I tried to straighten up in my upside-down position before leaning against the window frame now hovering around me._

 _"Hel-help! " I gasped breathless as I struggled against the pain of the splinters of glass piercing my skin before forcing my voice. "Please, help us! "_

 _The figure suddenly seemed to stop at the agreement of my voice and I forced so much air into my lungs to get his attention._

 _This was my first mistake._

 _If I had been in better shape, I could have seen how suspicious his present activity was. Or even how much the silhouette seemed calm in the face of such an accident._

 _Unfortunately, my preservation instinct struck too late._

 _It was only when I saw the figure disappear at an unimaginable speed that I began to cry in despair. At first, I did not have enough strength to fully realize what had happened. I was still in shock and my body was in too much pain to record what was happening._

 _However, it was only a matter of time before the silhouette reappeared and this time, much closer than I had first imagined._

 _My mind, still confused by the accident, did not immediately record his feline walk, nor his accoutrement of anything less than doubtful. All I was concerned about at the moment was getting help._

 _"Please, my-my da-dad ... he is ... he is un-"_

 _My breath caught in my throat as the stranger suddenly found himself nose-to-nose with me._

 _His face, he was perfect._

 _Not in a perfect sense as the doctor of this series of perfect chick-flick but in the inhumanly perfect sense. His skin, his skin shone in the moonlight and the flames of the other vehicle danced in his eyes of an intense blood red. However, that's not what the hairs on my arms get on. No, it was that sadistic smile displaying a set of blinding white teeth._

 _"There, there, there, little human! "_

 _This voice. I did not know it at that moment but this enchanting voice would be the result of several nights without sleep._

 _I felt my heart racing again at the sight of his inhuman mask before feeling my breath caught again as he suddenly sniffed the air._

 _A new sick smile appeared on his pale pink lips before he suddenly knelt in a feline position._

 _"You smell deliciously exquisite! " He had declared in a grunt worthy of an animal before licking his pale lips._

 _I had barely had time to fully record his next move as he suddenly touched my bloody forehead with his icy hands before bringing the liquid to his lips. My blood froze at the sight of the scene and I knew here and there that I was about to reach the deep of the other world. The sight of my blood staining his perfectly drawn pale lips amplified my nausea and I could soon feel new moisture along my cheeks._

 _I was crying._

 _"There, there, there, don't be afraid! " He chuckled, running his icy hand along the bone of my jaw before I let out a new scream of pain as he tightened his hold around my face in a vise. "It will not last long. Promised! "_

 _The feeling of his icy hand was so strong against my skin that it made me think of the time I got frostbite. I was so petrified by his words that I only winced as he turned my neck slightly to have better access._

 _Everything seemed to have slowed down after that._

 _I closed my eyes hoping to reach real death this time. As improbable as it was, I had resigned myself to die to the teeth or fangs of a being considered impossible._  
 _However, this did not happen as planned. To be monstrous at least. I waited for the pain with melancholy when everything disappeared into an abyss of darkness._

Even today, I don't know what happened.

I woke up several days later to meet the benevolent face of my mother and father hovering over my hospital bed. The doctors had told them that I was in a coma and that only time could tell about my condition.

At first I was immensely relieved to see Pedro by my side but it was before I remembered the accident. At first I had thought of some sort of dream or nightmare but all that had felt too real and by then, I knew, I knew I was in a world where vampires existed.

Of course, my therapist was not so enthusiastic about it and I quickly realized that it was better to hide my epiphany if I did not want to be an asylum escape. Nevertheless, I knew that I was not crazy. For a fact, I had always been out of the ordinary and if I existed then the vampires could be real as well.

Obviously with the accident, the sessions of therapies, re-education, since I broke my leg, the move was postponed. Hence the reason why I did not especially give the city much more importance.

Unfortunately, a year and a half later and I realized how stupid it was for me not to have made the connection earlier. Still, I knew that I could not really blame myself for such a fact. Who could imagine living a reincarnation experience in a teenage literary saga.

 _ **It's been a while since I wrote on this site. I don't know if my writing has improved or if on the contrary has worsened but I wish to start this story with a new eye. So for all those who take the time to read me, please leave a little feedback.** _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **"Every days is a new beginning. Take a deep breath, smile and start again."** _

* * *

Despite the persistent sensation of discomfort and strangeness, I found myself waking up with the feeling of a restful sleep.

The slight flash of light coming from my window in front of my bed reminded me that I still had to put on curtains.

I immediately brought my right hand to my face to rub the sleep of my eyes before giving a retrospective look at my entire new room. As expected we had moved in over the weekend and most of my stuff was still in the boxes.

An inaudible sigh left my lips at the mere thought of having to unpack everything. I was not what you could call a fan of storage and even less order. If it were up to me, I'd leave my things in the boxes. Let's say that if I could find my belongings among the mess then it suited me well.

Unfortunately, Peneloppe was what could be called my opposite and to be honest, I did not prefer to cross my path with the Puerto Rican. It had happened more often than I could count in the past and I still kept a very bad memory of it.

Which reminded me that I still had to prepare for my first day in the great and faithful institution that was high school. For my parents this was my very first experience even though I had already reached the age of seventeen.

For me, it would be a whole new detour through hell.

You will understand, I did not keep a very good memory of my high school years.

I shook my head pulling the duvet of my legs ignoring the big scar lying inside my left thigh by mere habit before getting off my king size bed. It was a kind of gift from my parents to help my so-called integration into Forks.

After the accident last year, they delayed the move but I knew that now it was inevitable.

For a fact, we had already moved in.

I raised my arms above my head to stretch as I walked to the window of my room before glancing at the outside courtyard. The weather seemed relatively similar to that of Settle. It was perhaps colder and the air was wetter but the clouds were still there.

I quickly brought my hand to my lips as a yawn escaped me before clumsily walking through the cartons looking for the one labeled **Clothes & others stuff '**.

I let out a happy gasp when I finally found the box in question before straightening for scissors. I found a pair lying on the edge of my wooden desk lying in the right corner of my room before returning to the box. I cut through the adhesive before pulling the lid while kneeling on the floor. I searched briefly through the piles of clothes before deciding on a simple baseball t-shirt with burgundy sleeves and black skinny jeans torn at the knees.

I straightened up feeling my armpits to make sure I did not sweat during the night and quickly changed me out of my nightwear. I had always used to take a shower at night. This was more convenient for the morning preparation and I could especially gain some precious minute of sleep.

Once dressed, I removed the elastic holding my hair blond-white in a bun at the base of my neck before catching a pair of vans and a hooded vest of the box.

I started to dye my hair a hazel brown at the age of fifteen. Since then, I had experimented a lot of color since but it was almost a year since I stuck to blond-white.

To tell the truth, Pedro had a real attack when he saw me coming back from the hairdresser but after last year, I needed a real change. So I cut my long strands of a black raven at the time at the level of my collarbones.

I headed for my closed door before heading straight for the bathroom.

Yes, only one bathroom but it was not really annoying since we were only four. Including Jason who had been to university for two years now. I paused a moment in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in order before applying a thin layer of foundation to hide the few evidence of hormonal thrust.

Once satisfied with my reflection I closed the door behind me before going down the stairs quickly.

" Hello ? Someone is up? " I hurry to the living room before going to the alcove overlooking the kitchen. "The prodigal child is up! "

I heard Pedro's laugh long before I saw him as he was already at the kitchen table while Peneloppe was behind the stove. "And they say that young people no longer have a sense of humor these days! "

"You know that our little girl has always been a real little clown." Peneloppe commented as she turned to Pedro before pointing at me with her spatula at the sight of my scroll. "Stop doing that, one day you go-"

"Stay stuck! I know, Peneloppe!" I whispered as I sat at the table before serving myself in the French toast dish.

I bit on the soft food between my fingers before turning my attention to Pedro as he put his newspaper on the side of his plate. "So, ready for the first day? "

"Mhemeeefksjns-" I replied as I swallowed the rest of my mouth full before displaying a look falsely innocent under the reproving gaze of Peneloppe."Sorry! And to answer the question: remind me why I can't go to home schooling as before? "

Pedro and Peneloppe immediately exchanged a long silent glance, letting me raise my eyebrows expectantly before trying to hold a roll of my eyes at the mention of my shrink."You know what Miss. Grundy said. "

I quickly finished my toast in a hurry suddenly before jumping on my feet with the intention of fleeing this future conversation.

" Yeah yeah ! How could I forget her ?" I grumbled under my breath in frustration before putting on my hoodie and military jacket over it. "Anyway, I have to go. Pedro, can I take the truck? "

A silence fell suddenly on our trio as Peneloppe visibly turned uncomfortable. "Uh... I thought ... are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

After the accident coupled with my not-so-fortuitous meeting with what-should-not-be-named I had somehow developed a kind of anxiety. I was literally unable to get into a car without experiencing some sort of mini anxiety attack. Hence the reason for my obviously useless sessions with Miss. Grundy.

In the end, I had treated my own car trouble myself and I preferred to avoid going to a new session with this woman.

That was probably why I had to accept the move as well. Everything was a good reason to get away from this mute harpy.

All she could do was nod carefully and hum in agreement as soon as I opened my mouth. I did not need anyone to listen to me but help me.

Anyway, I was free now and I was certainly not going to spoil this first ounce of freedom by having me label as a kind of little girl to mom.

"I thought you wanted my integration to be smooth? Imagine if I come to the side of one of you. "

Pedro was the one who automatically displayed a smile on my lips as he made a show to widen his eyes in the fake horror before turning to his wife. "Right! Imagine that, hon! A social disaster! "

I supported his playful air before reminding them on the way out that they were the ones wanting me to experience a full and normal high schooler experience. I grabbed the keys of the truck by opening the front door before I immediately pulled my hood over my head at the sight of the light drizzle.

I would run straight for the driver side of the navy blue truck before getting behind the wheel by throwing my backpack into the passenger seat.

A glance at the digital clock told me that I had already missed the first period, which meant that I probably would not have to look at my arrival. I assumed I should thank Peneloppe for that. She was the one who had let me wake up alone this morning.

I looked up at the rearview mirror to give one last look at my reflection.

However, the sudden sight of a pair of ruby-colored eyes instead of my green-hazel eyes made me immediately close my eyelids in a jolt.

I could already feel my breath speeding up as I tried to remind myself that none of it was real. I was no longer in our old truck and I was no longer in Settle. I was safe and on my way to high school.

Finally, my jerky breath returned to normal leaving me to loosen my fists just to grin at the feeling of numbness in my fingers. I was risking a new look in the rearview mirror before glancing at our living room window just to rush to start the engine at the sight of the curtain drop.

I was in great shape. I was not mental.

So that was what I was trying to convince myself all the way to the famous Forks High School.

It was not really hard to find to be honest.

Not to mention that the huge sign "Go Spartan" immediately caught my attention.

Obviously since I was well after the first hours of classes, the parking was already full. I literally had to park at the other end before finally turning off the ignition. I stayed in my seat, turning my attention to the huge barrel of brown stone before turning my gaze on the smaller building with the sign Office.  
It was all I needed to get going as I retrieved my backpack before going down with a long, inaudible sigh.

I crossed the long parking lot ignoring the creaking of my shoes against the still wet asphalt before finally reaching the small building. I pushed the door swinging by adjusting the strap of my bag before stopping for a moment unlike the dazzling temperature. The heating was probably at its maximum. I wondered how all the greenery and potted plants could flourish with such warmth.

However, my questions of herbology were soon interrupted by a sudden voice. "Oh dear, you must be the new student! Miss ... uh ... "

I immediately turned my head towards the source of the voice simply to come face to face with a thirty-something somewhat wrapped. I restrained myself from grinning as she hesitated on my name before raising her head towards me visibly uncomfortable. Her short square cut of a flamboyant strawberry blond contrasted with the dim lighting and I literally squinted my eyes as I took several strides in her direction.

"It's Dan!" I answered decisively before quickly changing the topic of conversation. "I'm sorry to be late but-"

"Oh, oh, that's fine! You-"

Unfortunately, she did not have time to finish her sentence like a tall man suddenly popped up from an adjacent desk. "We have been warned. "

I subconsciously took a step back in a bad feeling about the stranger before giving a look suspicious of the redhead at her introduction. "This is Mr. Phils. Our advisor. "

The agreement of his title made me immediately tighten my jaw in comprehension. I refocused my green orbs on the man to detail him reluctantly. I suppose I should have foreseen it after all, Peneloppe still thought I was fragile. Nevertheless, I thought she would trust me enough not to go behind my back and organize sessions without talking to me about it.

"And if we went into my office, Ber-"

Obviously, my mother did not take the time to pass the memo about my aversion to my first name. Honestly, I was still wondering why my parents wanted to call me that.  
"Dan! My name is Dan." I corrected impassively before giving a glance at Mme. Cope there I thought her writing. "And I'm already late. "

I met the redhead's gaze in the hope of getting her approval before holding back a weak sigh of relief at the sight of her shaking her head. "I think Miss. Danielles is right. She still needs to pick up her schedule and the high school map. "

I held a small smirk as I looked back at the brown man in front of me before raising an eyebrow expectantly. I did not want to sound sassy from the beginning but I had never really been very cooperative with Miss. Grundy and I doubted it would change with any psychologist.

The man with glasses, the typical shrink crossed his arms on his chest before straightening his glasses on his nose as he accepted his defeat with a small disturbing smile. " Good. Maybe after class then ? "

"Yeah." I answered in an unconvincing tone before quickly turning to Mrs. Cope impatiently now.

The latter quickly realized how she nodded her head before searching under the pile of paper lying on her desk while doing the conversation. "It's really unusual for us to have two new students in a month. Even more during the year. "

I did not care much about her little speech as I could still feel Mr. Phils's little scrutinizing eyes behind me. Even my scar seemed strangely awake under his vicious little eyes. It was like reliving my first sessions with Miss. Grundy. And to say that I did not like the feeling at all.

I was trying to keep my back straight as I retrieved Ms. Cope's papers without a word before quickly making my escape without looking back.  
I allowed myself to breathe only when I was outside the office and finally decided to look at my schedule.

It turned out that my late awakening had allowed me to probably avoid my two worst subjects.

 **English literature** with Mr. Mason and **AP Calculus** with a Mr. Varner.

The sudden ringing agreement announcing the end of the class squeezed me into my observation, immediately letting me look up at one of the tall buildings before quickly scanning my map and schedule again.

 **French** here I am.

For a first class in an institution it was not as horrible as I had imagined. Obviously, I had a slight moment of white when I walked to the office of my new teacher visibly annoyed by the interruption.

I had given my briefs to be signed by all teachers before realizing that only French was allowed in this class.

Finally, she seemed to have had pity on me as she was content to sign before pushing me with a wave of her hand.

Then came the moment when I had to face the curious and impatient look of all my new comrades.

In other words, it was an experience that I certainly did not appreciate. As much in my old life as in this one. Hence the reason why I was eager to join a free seat before hearing the pleasant surprise of being attacked by my new partner.

My little episode with Mrs. Serf had led her to believe that I was stupid and as offensive as it seemed, her irritation towards me had been all the more entertaining when I had talked during the rest of the class with her in perfect French.

So that was how I came to know Chelsea Johnson and her character obviously as dark as her dress style. Surprising as it may seem, the dark-haired brunette had left me in the hallway with the promise of keeping me a place for lunch and a warning to distrust the peasants.

It was a way of telling me that she probably did not care about the other students giving her hateful looks. It was not uncommon for the difference to attract the wrath of the average person and I knew that first-hand.

My next and last class before lunch was History of the World with Mr. Jefferson. I avoided most of the curious looks and whispers on my way again as I struggled to decipher the map in my hands before finally reaching Room B6.

I quickly put away my documents before entering the room abnormally cold compared to previous ones.

Surprisingly, it brought me more comfort. I had always felt better in a colder environment.

The heat was enough to remind me too much of the fire of the accident in my limbs and even more of his hand... whatever. I stopped in spite of myself at the impromptu memory before forcing a smile on my lips as I approached the grizzled man sitting at his wooden desk.

"Ah! You are probably our second new student." He said, reminding me again of this other student. "Miss ...? "

"Dan. " I replied quickly clearly grateful for his inquisitor tone rather than confused.

The mustache man nodded in agreement before taking the briefs that I handed him. " Good. You can sit where you want. "

I left him with a silent thank you before quickly scanning the room for an available seat. It seems that I managed to reach the room in the first this time.

I noticed a duo of boys staring intently in my direction, giving me a slight desire to move back before placing my eyes on a solitary brunette.

Her tall stature seemed just as contrary as the way she stood. She seemed visibly shy.

Her shoulders lowered, her nose nestled in a textbook, hesitation was evident on her face when I signed the empty seat at her side. " Can I ? "

"I ... oh ... yes." She answered, pushing her stuff to make room for me before surprising me with a broad, welcoming smile. "My name is Angela Weber. Welcome to Forks High School."

I had the first real smile since I arrived before handing her my hand in a cleaner introduction." Dan Danielles. "

"Dan ? " She repeated visibly surprised making me nod my head firmly.

"Believe me, you don't want to know the real name. "

A slight, comfortable silence settled over us as we turned toward the front of the class at the agreement of Mr. Jefferson's voice. One fact that I should rejoice in was the fact that I had already seen and reviewed the majority of topics. Whether in my memories or even in my revisions at home. Peneloppe and Pedro had certainly done a more than adequate job in terms of my studies.

Unfortunately just like my early experiences of institutions in this life, I was not particularly interested in reviewing topics already moving in and out.

A fact that Angela was not slow to realize as she bent over my notebook already filled with drawings. "I conclude that world history is not your favorite subject? "

"Mhm? " I huffed absently before raising my head in realization as I pointed out my drawings."Oh, yeah that! I hope you didn't count on me to be the type of partner to take notes when you're sick. "

To my surprise, I saw a slight smile on the tanned lips of the brunette before she shrugged nonchalantly. "I am rarely sick. My parents would not allow it. "

"Strict parents? " I suggested with a raised eyebrow that looked proud of the brunette.

For the first time since I had just sat by her side, Angela seemed finally to come out of the shell in which she seemed to be shut up. "Two little twin brothers. I must give the example. "

"Mhmm. I am the youngest. " I agreed in turn with a small smile at Jason's thought.

I should probably call him once I'm home from this first day of hell. Jason and I did not really have this great fraternal bond, but I knew I could count on him at all times. Especially after the accident.

He was probably the only one to understand me and not push me further to know why I woke up with a start each night the following months.

"Dan? Are you still with us? "I immediately turned my head to Angela just to lightly frown at her slight, anxious look. " Is everything alright ? It's lunch time and you didn't move. "

I immediately glanced at the entire room at this statement before quickly jumping out of my stool at the sight of Mr. Jefferson's impatient look.

The whole class seemed to have left the room leaving us alone with our teacher. So I rushed to pick up my things in my backpack without much hurry before hurrying alongside Angela once Mr. Jefferson returned my pink paper.

"So ... do you want to eat with us ? " Angela asked, seeming to return to her natural timidity, making my lips squirm in excuse.

"Thank you, but I have already been offered. Uh, Chelsea? You may know her. "

A look of recognition passed on the brunette's angular face before she gave me a sincere smile. "Not personally but it's a little high school so yes. "

"Yeah, I can already imagine the gossip on my account." I whispered under my breath as I avoided a new pair of curious eyes in my direction.

Angela winced slightly at the agreement of my moan before laying her hand flat on my shoulder once we reached the entrance to the cafeteria. "You are not currently the first source of gossip. Any other year, you would have been the number one but you are currently not the only new student arrived this year. "

"I conclude that I should revel in the fact that I'm not the only freak of fair then." I commented sarcastically, receiving Angela's new apologetic look before she greeted me on her way to her usual table.

I did not really care about her group of friends as I headed for the waiting line myself.

Now that food smells infiltrated my subconscious, I was hungry enough.

Nevertheless it was before the agreement of my name was hailed across the entire cafeteria prompted me.

I was looking for the author at once with a slightly horrified look before quickly remembering that I had to make friends. Even if they had a very personal way of getting noticed.

So I hastened to pay for the contents of my tray trying to ignore the eyes now on me.

Seriously, did I look like a sort of show of car? An acrobat perhaps?

I had nothing more than the others.

Ok maybe it was not completely true but no one had proof of my abnormality.

At least it was not written on my forehead that ...

It was probably at that moment that I really realized where I really was.

And unfortunately, it was probably in my worst nightmare.

The sight of their table, or rather their group was enough to make me stop in the middle of the cafeteria. My paralyzed limbs were unable to function normally as I took in the horrifying sight in front of me.

They did not have ruby red eyes, but they were ... exactly the same. At that moment, the book of my adolescence did not even cross my mind. No, the flashbacks of my accident was the one and only thing populating my mind. And unfortunately it also turned on the switch of one of my panic attacks.  
Everything was literally slow.

At first I felt my trachea contract as the flood of anguish rolled up my veins. My hands, once paralyzed, suddenly dropped my tray calling the entire cafeteria.

Including ... them.

The first to cross my eyes was the one on the farthest corner but also the closest to the exit door. He had long blonde honey locks falling on his built shoulders. His eyes, at first confused as to the interruption of their meal, were suddenly replaced by a pure horror-like facade as he completely slumped on the table holding his skull.

My frightened eyes, all the more disturbed by the act of the blond then slipped on the little brunette at his side just to see her suddenly act as her neighbor. She grabbed some of her short locks of black raven cut in an elf style as if she were about to tear off the scalp before looking up at one of her fellows. The latter seemed all the more confused and alarmed at the action of his fellow creatures as the remaining couple tried to understanding what was happening without attracting more attention.

Unfortunately, the third was probably what further fueled my panic attack and at the same time their ills.

He suddenly let out a breathless grunt as he grabbed his head in turn, closing his bluish eyelids in agony. All the while, I could not help but relive all my memories of the accident. It was like watching a kind of movie without glasses. A series of dark images where blood, agony, horror and despair mixed.  
It was definitely a toxic cocktail of emotion.

However, well sooner or later, it depends on the perspective, I could feel my breath become more and more rare.

I knew full well that if I did not fight this crisis, I would eventually fall unconscious in the middle of this cafeteria. And I could not afford it.

Not with these monsters !

This exact thought seemed to kindle a kind of switch in the last fire-haired boy as he suddenly raised his contorted face in pain just to make direct eye contact with me.

It was probably the last straw for me.

My heart already drumming in my chest echoed against my rib cage before I finally ended up taking off my feet off the ground. I immediately scoured through the doors without looking back before heading straight for the parking lot.

I did not think anything about the moment except that voice. This voice at once captivating and terrifying. The one and only voice that haunted my nights in the past year.

The one who, in my last moments had found a malicious pleasure to revel in my vulnerability. I was not long in seeing Pedro's truck forcing me to push further on my legs. I was probably not fit to drive but I definitely could not stay one more minute in this place.

Not with these ...

I gasped in shock as I felt my legs give way before waiting for the impact to come. Unfortunately, that was it. It was still coming because the next thing I knew, I felt a pair of frozen arms wrapping around my trunk before I was lifted off the ground.

The sight of the orbs of an unnatural brown honey was probably the last drop for my disoriented mind.

I was not long in feeling my eyes roll in the back of my head before succumbing to the depletion of air in my lungs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **"Anger is only one letter short of Danger."**_

* * *

"What happened, son? "

" I don't know. It was so ... intense. I have never been so connected with a mind before. It was almost like ... I could feel what Jasper was feeling. "

"And are you sure you have not been connected to the minds of your brothers and sisters? "

A silence.

Then this beautiful voice again. " No. She knows about us. What I saw was not Jasper's memories. They were ... Carlisle, her first meeting with one of ours was more than brutal. "

"I can imagine it. It is a feat that she is still alive after such a meeting. "

"And yet, she came to cross the path of our family. "

These voices.

They were so beautiful, voluptuous and harmonious.

It was almost like a kind of lullaby for a child. A feeling of comfort, warmth and tenderness that releases each of the syllables. It was so mesmerizing that it was almost a sin to resist.

However, it seemed too good to be true. Almost too unreal as if sweetness gave way to sourness. My foggy mind could feel that something was wrong with those voices. Like a kind of instinct.

Even though they were so sweet and perfect, my subconscious was screaming for me to wake up here and now.

" She wakes up. "

The tenor of the voice penetrated deeper into my dormant mind until I could suddenly feel the burn radiating to my chest. It was as if I had rubbed coal on the whole of my esophagus. The intensity of the pain was such that even when I opened my eyes in a start I was simply unable to cry at the sight of the two faces hovering over me.

"Edward. " Hailed immediately the blond angel beside the teenager with the mane of fire.

They were simply perfect and yet so scary.

"She's about to have another panic attack. "

My eyes wide as saucers as I looked at the author of the answer simply to remind me of my first experience. My first reading of a clumsy, self-sacrificing teenager going to a small town in Washington before meeting the epic love of her life. A telepathic vampire.

The vampire in question frowned deeply, probably in response to my thoughts, before barely turning to the other pale-skinned angel and the irises of a bewitching honey. "I think she's going through some kind of shock. "

"Nightmares. " I finally croaked as I let my black sheep eyes travel between the two predators right in front of me.

In a moment of confusion and hope, I closed my eyes again, counting up to five in my head before reopening them just for a sudden recoil at the sight of Carlisle now in front of me.

The latter immediately raised his pale hands as a sign of appeasement before giving me an encouraging nod. "It's all right. Try to breathe deeply. "

In spite of my first instinct to fight these instructions, I let myself be seduced by his explanations before finally releasing a deep breath by opening my eyelids.

" It's better ? " He asked in a surprisingly sincere tone forcing me to shake my head in spite of myself as I took on more inhuman characteristics. "My kids explained that you had a pretty rough episode back in high school. My name is Carlisle Cullen. "

Pretty rough ? Ha! He might want to rephrase his thoughts. Rough was not even close to covering this panic attack. I was almost sure I had completely lost there. Which made me think of all those greedy teenagers. I already imagined the rumors about me. Although I was not sure it was the most important at the moment since I was in the company of two damn vampires inspired by a teenage novel. Now I almost regretted not having moved sooner. If we had been in Forks before ... before the accident then I certainly would not have met this imminent death situation and I probably would not have reacted in the same way to the discovery of my real world.

Hell, I was ready to bet that I would have looked like some kind of little girl in a candy store. Completely unaware of the danger they really represented and more, how real they were.

"It would have been a mistake to think so. " A velvet voice came up, forcing me to refocus on the subject by hand and more particularly on the vampire with bronze hair.

There was no denying the truth. Edward Freaking Cullen was by far the most beautiful boy of seventeen I have ever met. And again, beautiful barely covered in his case. Slender yet muscular, it was the very definition of my teenage dreams. The first teenage me at least. If I had kept a pretty good memory of the famous night where I had recovered my memories in full, I was rather obsessed with the vampire in front of me. Or rather with his counterpart actor in the film and the book.

His ocher hair was certainly more messy than I had imagined at first, but it only served to make him more just.  
Unfortunately, my present self could not help stopping further on his frozen features. His pale skin devoid of any imperfections that I knew from experience, icy to the touch.

" Son ? "

The still surprising and comforting voice of the other vampire in the room made me jump slightly before I looked back at the vampire in question. I let my spirit thinks again face at the inhuman beauty of the other vampire again. The more I stared at him, the more I could feel some sort of tacit affection for the vampire in question. I assumed that my previous self had to have some direct appreciation for this vampire.

Vampire, that certainly should not be forgotten. Once again, I had to maintain a sort of internal struggle between my old self and my current self. It was ... at best confusing.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. "

I immediately took off my eyes from the golden-haired angel to look at the other vampire with a slight frown. His comments became gradually irritating. A fact that seemed strangely developed a clean frown on his angular face of stone.

"Edward, what's going on ? " Carlisle finally insisted, a hint of frustration in his musical voice making me turn my eyes again to the vampire in question.

I just had to be cursed. There was no other way to explain my presence here. The higher powers or whoever sent me here first saw that I had not achieved anything specific. So they were organized by a damn cosmic fate or whatever this encounter with this dreaded vampire during the accident before sending me here to really perish this time.

A scoff caught me in my abyss of thought, letting me reinforce my sudden annoyance with the bronze-haired vampire. "You have no idea what being cursed means. "

 _Right, that was another memory that I would have done well. Apparently I found myself in the company of a sulky vampire who constantly lamented about his existence. Well buddy info flash, I thought I had just as much right to lament.  
_

" You maybe want to repeat that ? " I was finally exploding with my thoughts and my growing fatigue due to the panic attack. "I was transferred to a new body, a new family in which I grew up in the last seventeen years. I was already a kind of unnatural monster but no ... no it couldn't stop there. I had to go through a damn accident in which I met a blood-sucking psychopath. But it was not enough. In addition to having spent the last year fighting panic attacks, guidance counselor appointments and damn nightmares, I had to suddenly move into a freaking filled place... of _**you**_ ! "

After this sudden explosion, I was literally left speechless. My throat was still aching from my previous lack of air and my head was suddenly starting to bother me.

The sensation of my warm blood throbbing full force against the walls of my veins was enough to make me wince in pain. I took full possession of my sitting position before taking my head in my hands.

I leaned over to stand between my legs and inadvertently let out a grunt of pain that finally alerted the two statuesque vampires in front of me. A kind of silent conversation must have happened in front of me because the next thing I heard was the slamming of a rather noisy door.

I jumped at the noise deal, suddenly making me aware of the strangely silent atmosphere for the first time. I suddenly raised my head at this revealing thought before looking frantically around me in a bad feeling. I did not even recognize the absence of the bronze-haired vampire or even the inquisitive and curious look of the angel-like vampire as I carefully scanned where I was.

If I had first thought of finding myself in an emergency room of some sort, I was very far from the truth.

In fact, I was in a sort of huge library. A kind of study itself. Most of the furniture was in old wood and polished. A huge brown wood desk and fireplace seemed to be the central items in the room.

However, that was not what made me pause as I suddenly spotted a huge wooden cross even older than any furniture around me.

The hollows and age signs embedded in the material gave me some sense of nausea before I cast my sights on the vampire in front of me by swallowing hard."Where-where am I? "

"After the incident that you caused my children and the ordeal you went through, Edward thought that ... well, it was better to take you home."

At least the vampire had the gift of looking a little sorry.

Only that did nothing to calm my sudden common thoughts as I immediately cast an alarmed glance at the closed door.

I was in their _house_. I was in a hideout, clan or whatever freaking vampire.

I could feel my healed leg waking up again at the thought. I did not have a full memory but I was almost certain that they was not all welcoming and considerate of the human race.

More so if it was a human aware of their true identity.

If I remembered well, it was the blond twins. Or at least those who pretended to be twins.

Anyway, it did nothing to calm my nerves already on overdrive. A fact that the vampire in front of me seemed to be fully aware as he took a step forward with a hand extended to rest on my shoulder. My first instinct was first to push back his icy touch through my wave of panic but after realizing that the contact was not as poignant as my first experience, I was able to live through the moment.

"Breathe with me. Think about feeding your lungs. Inside and outside." He explained in a highly calm and professional tone that told me to follow him. "Here, that's it. Keep on going. "

I took a breath before slowly turning my head towards the vampire to ogle his hand again on my shoulder. I wrinkled my eyes slightly in anticipation of the frostbite sensation before having the decency to look desolate as the vampire pulled his hand away in a chaotic sense.

It was not how Peneloppe and Pedro had raised me. And even more, being a rather abnormal child myself, I knew what the repulsion and disgust of narrow minds could provoke.

So it was with slight embarrassment and shyness that I turned my eyes nibbling on my lower lip. "I'm sorry it was not ..."

" I understand. You first encounter with one of our kind was not the most pleasant. " The vampire accepted in a perfect pronunciation making me all the more awkward. "I should even say that I am grateful for the effort you are making right now. It must not be easy for you. "

I could not help but wince at the thought before tilting my head slightly in agreement. "Well, that's not what I would call a picnic party. "

Surprisingly the vampire suddenly laughed, a real harmonious laugh, and I suddenly felt a little more comfortable.

At least, it was until a slight knock came up against the closed door of the office.

Carlisle raised his head, taking a probably useless breath before giving me a careful look."You can come in, Alice. "

The closed door was suddenly opened with delicacy before being suddenly replaced by a small ball of energy. My first observation of the little elf-like brunette was certainly the most accurate of all. She was small, really small. Her hair was spiked in all directions and perfectly framed her face. Her little features were as enchanting as disturbing to me. The purple bags under her eyes reminded me again of her condition and even more so at the sight of her black pupils.  
It was probably the first time I saw their pupil in an icy black.

But unlike the first thought, it was nothing compared to the ruby red I had once faced.

"Esme thought that Dan could have a little hunger after all these vicissitudes. "

Her voice, as melodious as her fellows seemed even more wonderful than anyone. However, the agreement of her declaration made me suddenly take into account the porcelain plate in her hands.

Unfortunately, as appetizing as this sandwich looked, it woke up a new anguish along my veins.

"How long was I sleeping? " I exclaimed, bringing my hand to my thundering temple before jumping out of the seat I was lying on to hold my trembling legs.

"Oh my-Penelope is going to be completely ... freak out! I can say goodbye to my hours of freedom. No chance she'll stop my psych sessions now. That's oh my-"

I stopped suddenly in my ramble to my last horrified thought before turning sharply to Carlisle in horror.

"Are you even planning to release me? "

The sudden agreement of a china burst made me jump two feet up before I swiveled quickly on my heels just to see Alice struggling to hold her head in pain. I stepped back a couple of steps since I was almost certain that a vampire could not feel the pain before I jumped at the feeling of Carlisle's fresh hands suddenly holding me in place.

There was a moment of silence as I struggled to look at the little vampire holding my breath before finally stiffening as she rested her small eyes on my form.

However, it was before she noticed the shards at her feet accompanied by the sandwich.

" Oh ! I'm really sorry, Carlisle. " She exclaimed, bringing her frail hand to her lips before transferring her mischievous eyes with a strange smile. "You are certainly an intense little human. "

"Huh?"

The expression of fatigue and pain on the face of the little vampire was soon replaced by a smile as she hastened to clean up the mess at her feet before explaining further her statement."I don't know why, but every time I have a vision about you, the biggest headaches follow. It's like I can feel human pain again. It's also ... refreshing and annoying. "

At that moment, I didn't know what was most alarming for me. the fact that I could literally give a vampire a headache or the fact that she had just admitted her gift.

In spite of my knowledge, the fact that she revealed her gift without any ounce of suspicion certainly did not inspire me with anything that was worth it. I was not the friendly little human here. Bella was. Well, I was not quick to scream at every rooftop that vampires existed and the little local family of Forks' most beloved doctor was. Peneloppe already thought me mentally disturbed and that was saying little because I was her own daughter.

"Don't pay attention to Edward." Alice suddenly said, immediately making me look up at the little vampire in confusion.

Unfortunately, I soon realized that the so-called vampire suddenly appeared next to Alice, holding his head in an expression of pain similar to that of his sister.

"Can you stop thinking for just two minutes straight ? You give me the migraine! "

Surprisingly a slight smirk appeared on my lips at the agreement of the effect inflicted on the boring vampire.

A fact that Alice seemed to understand easily as another smile appeared on her perfect features. " I said nothing. She can perfectly handle Edward's character."

"Alice." Carlisle suddenly said, reminding me of his presence and especially his hands still on my shoulders. "I think we should all go down to the living room. "

I was staring at that thought almost instantaneously before quickly slipping out of Carlisle's hold to face the vampire. "Or could you simply leave me on my merry way with the promise that I would never disclose your identity against your promise never to come near ? It's a fair deal. "

Once again a slight, amused smile appeared on the lips of the angel-like vampire as he narrowed his honey eyes with appreciation on my form."Would you try to blackmail a vampire, Dan? "

I only realized now the implication of my words before taking an alarmed look at the two other vampires in the room. Alice had that broad smile of impatience on her face while our national vampire broody still bore that expression of boredom. Besides, he seemed to deepen his frown on me. Probably in response to my thoughts. _Ha! never mind !_

"Blackmail is not really the word I would use here." I interceded, turning to Carlisle again hesitantly. "If you really think about it, like really. It's a good thing. I stay away from your business and you stay away from mine. A bit like your deal with the wolves. "

I realized too late my mistake as Edward suddenly straightened up in a stiff position in front of me at once surprised and all the more curious about Carlisle.

"What do you know about Quileutes ? "

"I-huh ..."

I was speechless again as I tried to come up with a coherent answer. The ubiquitous gaze of the vampire trio did nothing to calm my spirits as I realized that my chances of getting out of here as soon as possible had probably come to the water.

"You think well." Edward replied with a firm expression, narrowing my eyes at the vampire in annoyance.

"And if you stayed out of my head to begin with! "

The ocher-haired vampire seemed about to tear off my head or bite me, maybe both when Carlisle decided to intervene again. "It's enough you two! "

I stayed briefly in the vampire look contest, clearly not ready to lose the little strength I had in this killing machine. I certainly was not ready to stretch my jugular because it was supposedly the object of my fantasies of my old self.

Unfortunately, it seems that my thoughts provided a certain amount of fun for the vampire as he suddenly smiled arrogantly at the corner.

I was about to comment on this smooth expression but Carlisle hastened to call my attention again. "I'm afraid you need some answers to our questions now, Dan. "

The most petulant part of my mind told me to shout _**that I didn't fucking do anything to them**_ but the most incoherent and polite part forced me to take my trouble.

" Thank you. If you want to follow us." Carlisle agreed, pointing to the open door as he took the lead.

I tried to hold the roll of my eyes as Edward waited for me to pass before him in his unmissable role as a gallant man of the nineteen hundred years before trying to tame the sensation of chills along my back.

I could not believe I was really going to find myself in a room full of vampires. Better yet, how I had not succumbed to madness after being in the presence of three.

The last year had consisted of more intense dreams and frozen blood of their kind. Whenever I wanted to give in to pressure in Miss's Grandy office. And yet, I was there.

Descending a huge wooden staircase to join a line full of five vampires all displaying mixed expressions of hatred, curiosity, restraint, excitement, and impatience for Alice's case.

Speaking of the little vampire, I could not help but feel my pulse speeding up again under my skin as I was once again witnessing one of their abilities. The enthusiastic vampire had the gift of making me feel very much at home in a place populated by my biggest predators.

Nevertheless, my eyes were soon focused on the one and only Rosalie. Or rather our local Britney Spears. Even in the movies, the vampire had always made me think of a little star of the song who threw quirks at the slightest twist not going in her direction. A gentle draft briefly distracted me from my thoughts and I suddenly found myself looking at an amused Edward now standing next to a caramel-haired vampire female.

I did not want to hang around on the vampire as I walked down the last step before stopping in a constant nervousness. At this point, I literally had to restrain myself from running like a duck without a head in search of an emergency exit.

Especially when I once again took a look at the blonde and her boyfriend's bodyguard.

Emmett Cullen was certainly a show in itself. The broad shoulders and stature of a bodybuilder, he could scare anyone in his wake. Nevertheless, there was a hint of interest and malice under his strangely closed face that told me that he was much more than what appearances showed. My anguished gaze then turned to the tall blonde with stiff stature alongside Alice. I knew for a fact that it was probably the one I was most wary of and yet I found a certain fascination with it. Almost like a kind of magnetism guiding me to his face of pure ... curiosity.

I shook myself internally at my sudden thought before restraining myself from making a sarcastic face to Carlisle's intervention. "This is Dan. As you already know, she knows our secret, our identities and our past. I'm waiting for each one of you to treat her with respect. "

" Or not. Made as you want." I felt I added to the sight of Rosalie's murderous expression.

A fact that seemed to provoke reactions shared by each vampire since Emmett broke his shell of firmness to crack a smile unlike his wife who just shot me more on the spot.

The girl could certainly hold her rancor and envy for the human race.

The feeling of a reassuring hand on my shoulder shouted at me again and I congratulated myself internally as I did not shudder at Carlisle's touch. "We will not treat you with anything but respect, Dan. Now, I would still like to introduce you to everyone. You already know Edward and Alice. "

The presentations then passed from Emmett to Rosalie, from a nod to total ignorance, then Esme, who hurried forward before stopping at a reassuring distance at the sight of my wide panic.

Obviously my reaction triggered Rosalie's anger as she first speared at me before throwing herself into a full argument with the rest of her family.  
Not having much interest in listening to more insults about me, I allowed myself a look around the room for any sort of escape before feeling a surge of hope at the sight of a series of stairs.

I cast a suspicious new look at the large group in full argument before deciding to take my chance. Peneloppe would probably be angry at me for doing so, but I was sure she would make an exception for a case of life and death. Not that I would tell her a single moment of this famous afternoon. It would be a miracle if I can convince her that I do not need to go back to the psychiatrist.

Honestly, Mr. Phil did not inspire me even less than Miss. Grundy and that was saying little because I wanted a real repulsion towards the woman. Anyway, I hastened to concentrate on the task at hand as I put my hand on the banister of the stairs before going down trying to be as quiet as possible.

Honestly I really did not know how I could have hoped to get out of a vampire infestation house without getting noticed. It was probably the time I had to win the greatest reward of stupidity. It was inflicting. Really.

"You're always so hard on yourself ? "

I jumped with a hand on my lips at the sudden sight of the vampire telepath suddenly barring the way to the door.

However, I quickly recovered from my fright to give him a look of disdain accompanying my thoughts.

 _Don't judge, broody boy._

The vampire's smooth look quickly turned into a look of boredom as he crossed his arms over his chest before giving me a look worthy of a parent reprimanding a small child.

 _Oh, the dirty little ..._

His smirk soon resumed my place, leaving me sulking in my turn as I narrowed my eyes on him in exasperation. " Now what ? "

"I think it's getting late." He said, looking up at the ceiling, letting me imagine the heated conversation going on upstairs before putting his golden eyes back on my face. "I'm going to take you home. "

I refrained from literally jumping for joy at the agreement of his statement and decided to play more on the safe side this time. "It's not some kind of unhealthy little game, right? I mean, Esme probably taught you not to play with your food. "

This time it was my turn to adopt a smooth posture as Edward displayed an expression annoyed at my condescending tone.

 _Yeah, suck it up, old man. It's never a pleasure to be treated like a teenager._

I took the opportunity to walk past his status posture towards the door before retaining a sudden thrill at the feeling of the cold air attacking me. Of course, most of my warm clothes were still on the Cullen floor.

I immediately shook my head at this stupid material thought since I was finally out of this ordeal before descending the few steps leading to the lane strewn with luxury cars.

I did not know most of them as I was looking for the Volvo easily on my knowledge base before suddenly stopping at the sensation of a new layer on my shoulders.

I immediately glanced at the new weight just to unconsciously close my eyelids with the smell coming off the garment.

Unfortunately the sudden opening of a door reminded me where I was and especially with whom. I opened my eyes just to look sullen at the sight of the vampire's smirk as he climbed arrogantly behind the wheel.

"Freaking bat." I was bubbling under my breath, oblivious to the general amusement of our spectators as well as the vampire himself as I made a point of slamming the door a little harder than necessary.

"You are aware that dungeons and moats are also a myth, right?" Edward mocked, seeming to take pleasure in getting under my skin.

However, I was certainly not going to give him the pleasure of having his little laugh with the pathetic little human.

Hence the reason why I was content to turn my attention to the transient window with the intention of ignoring him. Petulant but effective.

At least that was what I thought the vampire seemed to be totally motionless. Becoming quickly impatient as I could feel a slight ounce of panic seep again under my skin at the thought of a whole lot of scary idea each other.

"Alice wants to talk to you." Quickly pointed the vampire to my side in a dark tone.

I assumed that my plausible thoughts of his family attacking me might have slightly shake the vampire.

Nevertheless, I tried not to show my respect as I turned back to the window just to hold a startling scream at the sight of Alice's black orbs looking straight at me.

"For God's sake, is it a sickness in you to scare the poor human souls? "

"Poor human souls." Edward mumbled in a scoff making me roll my eyes in annoyance.

I jabbed my jaw clearly done with his temperament before making a stupid decision to confront him. "Ooooh please, you think you're a monster, a damned soul, we understand ! Just accept your freaking fate dude and move on! "

It was probably too late when I realized the full scope of my words. It was probably one of my worst faults.

The exclusion and isolation of my childhood and the lack of socialization tended to make me immensely insensitive to others. Especially when I had a day like this.

A heavy silence tense followed obviously my explosion anyway Alice, the local seer seemed to hold her breath waiting for the reaction of her brother. The latter seemed to be completely frozen as I could see his pale hands clenching in an iron vise around the steering wheel. I was almost sure I heard the plastic creak at some point.

Honestly, at this point, I was already imagining the next few minutes as my last. I still remembered the famous hunting scene in the movie. It was a strange memory, but it was probably the one that had left me more marked by my sudden recollection of my memories.

Probably because after the accident I could connect to it intimately but this time it was definitely on a completely different level.

Edward was really by my side and I could already see myself leaving the car as quickly as possible before desperately trying to escape through the woods. Like a way, I would faintly try to escape my assailant just to finish right in his arms. The morbid part of my personality wondered what effect I would feel. Or even if I would survive again in a new life.

My train of thought seemed to last for a short while but when I finally found the strength to face what was coming, I was surprised to find Alice in Edward's place.

"What the-"

"He felt the sudden need to hunt. " Alice explained simply giving me a brief glance from the side before turning on the ignition.

I swallowed shamelessly in the realization before biting the inside of my cheek as Alice snapped back to let me watch the house or the three-story mansion go away. It was only when Alice started driving on a much darker path than I had this morning in the town of Forks that I actually realized how much they lived in a remote corner.

The agreement of the low branches slamming against the windows added perhaps a little too much to the dark atmosphere.

Nevertheless, I tried to shyly cast a glance at the little vampire at my side just to stop for a moment on the kilometer-hour. I took a breath at the sight of the numbers by three before swallowing, suddenly clinging to the handle above the door.

"Uh, Alice? I know you have to give little importance to my wishes right now but uh ... old road accident here. Human. Very likely to cross this windshield in the event of a collision? Make your choice. "

A burst of laughter suddenly left the lips of the energetic little vampire before she turned her head in my direction but not without decreasing the speed a little.

"First, don't underestimate my interest in your safety. You are an interesting human. Then I will never allow anything to happen to you. "

"Because of the blood?" I dunked uncertainly before frowning at the sight of the dark vampire's eyes.

"Because of your importance to Edward." She corrected with certainty contrasting with my puzzled look.

I immediately raised an eyebrow in a bad feeling before straightening on the seat to clarify my position. "Alice, whatever you saw about me ... it will not happen. It was the last time that I ... and your family was in contact. And above all not bad but your family scared me. And that includes Edward. Especially Edward. "

I allowed myself a thrill as I thought back to my little moment in front of the Cullen's house before thinking about the next time I should meet the vampire.

Certainly I was sure that he had a deep hatred for me now, but I could not help but feel intimidated in spite of myself. Let's just hope that he was not going to discover a sudden instinct of a teenager bully reliving their high school experience.

Alice's melodious laughter shouted at me again as I turned to look at her with a question mark.

Unfortunately, it seems that my question would remain unanswered as I was noticing the back of Pedro's famous truck parking in our driveway. The same truck that I thought I had left in the high school parking this afternoon.

"How-"

"We couldn't really take you home without telling your parents about your absence." Alice prompted me to stare at her in total disbelief.

I needed a total of five seconds before I regained possession of my mind in a frustrated explosion. "And none of you thought it wise to inform me of this fact when I thought you were going to suck me dry? "

"We thought a little bit of fear would make you more talkative." Alice explained in a totally neutral way.

As for me, I was literally speechless as I watched the vampire in disbelief and exasperation.

Obviously it caught her attention as she took charge of parking next to Pedro's truck before turning to me. "Oh, shut it, Dan. We never intended to hurt you. "

"Right, I'm sure Rosalie welcomes all your guests like this." I said without really thinking before pausing, rolling my eyes in a second thought. "In fact, never mind. "

Alice could only wince slightly in agreement as I shook my head before removing the jacket on my shoulders to put it on the seat once out of the cockpit.

"Well, it was fun all the time it lasted." I said sarcastically with a mock hi to the vampire.

I was about to close the door when Alice leaned over the center console with mischief. "Good night, Dan. Oh, and we'll try to contain Edward as best as we can of throw you into one of the high school garbage cans. "

"Ha, ha, funny! " I gasped with a bored grin before slamming the door definitely this time.

I was about to go up the drive with the firm idea of leaving this damn day behind me for good only the sudden opening of the front door followed closely by the descent Peneloppe stopped me.

"Dan?" She exclaimed as she stepped in my direction making me all the more aware of the persistent presence of the Volvo. "Aren't you going to introduce your new friend? "

"Huh? "

Peneloppe stopped at my height, glancing at the brand-new Volvo before turning to me in question. "Your note. You said you went to a friend's house. "

At this point, the only thing I wanted to do was hit my head so hard that I would end up totally forgetting my two lives. And therefore, the Cullens. Especially when Alice thought it wise to get out of the car to politely greet Penelope with the biggest smile.

I knew she had once again exercised her magnetism as soon as my second mother's laughter of laughter echoed in our front yard.

Honestly, I did not know how I was going to get out of this ordeal.

* * *

 **Not to pry here but, please leave a comment !**


End file.
